1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trimmer blades.
2. General Background
Many vegetation trimmers have blades made of hard plastic or metal instead of string or line. Traditional trimmer blades have been unable to propel the cut vegetation away from the blade and the user. Instead, traditional blades have tended to propel the weeds, grass, and other cut vegetation up towards the user, rather than directly away. Thus, there is a need for a trimmer head that generally propels the cut vegetation away from the blade and the user, thereby reducing the amount of debris that strikes the user.